My Little Mercs
by HammerDropper
Summary: The ponies are now humans, and they are ready for action. Spike is missing and the main six are ready to save his life, even if it costs their lives. (They aren't able to fly or use magic) I don't use a lot of gore, but i want to. (Will continue in a week)
1. Chapter 1

"We know where he is."

"Great tell me so the team and I can set out."

"So ready for a fight Twillight?"

"No. I'm just ready t save my friend."

"This could very well be a one-way trip."

"I-I understand, but I have to save him."

"I know Twilight, you care for him very much, but is he worth your life and the lives of your friends?"

"I'm sure they are ready to lay down their lives for the sake of friendship."

"If you're so sure of that then I will give you his location."

"Thank you Luna."

Ponyville- Tree Library

"Where is Twilight Sparkle?" asked Rainbow Dash who is sitting on a couch watching television.

"She said she was going on an important meeting with Luna Dash," Apple Jack replied, she was cleaning her heavy machine gun, "So calm down," the rest of the team centered their attention to Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash. Flutter Shy woke up from her nap on the couch. Pinkie Pie looked up from her cupcakes she was cooking. Rarity got out some wraps and gauges, waiting for a fight.

"Don't give me that crap," Rainbow Dash got up from her seat, "I know where she went, what I meant was, when is she gonna be back," Rainbow Dash looks furious.

"Shut up Dash, you've been so bitchy ever since that mission in the Everfree forest," Rainbow Dash hurried toward Apple Jack with a hand gun out and pointed it at Apple Jack's face, she didn't flinch or move at all.

"You wanna see bitchy?" everyone got up to try to separate the two.

"Come on Dashie," Rarity pulled Rainbow Dash away, "Do you still got that rash on your butt?" she whispered into Rainbow Dash's ear.

"Get off of me," Rainbow Dash pushed Rarity away, "And no I don't," she walked back to the couch and continued watching television.

"Rainbow Dash can you just calm down please," Flutter Shy said sitting down next to Rainbow Dash.

"For you, yeah I can try," Rainbow Dash gave one final look towards Apple Jack, who was smiling, and looked back at the TV.

A few minutes later Twilight walked in and everyone looked at her with anticipation. Her face seemed full of grim and sadness, "What did Luna say?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I know where Spike is," once Twilight said that Rarity seemed happier.

"That's good news right?" Apple Jack asked, "Do we know why?"

"He was taken by The Bloody Manes," everyone got silent and looked down. Rarity smile went away into a frown, "I know where they have him, just across the Everfree forest, but coming back would be the problem."

"We can't just let Spiky there alone," Rarity said sadly.

"Yeah," Pinkie Pie jumped in front of Twilight, "We are tough son of a guns. We can take on some Bloody Manes," Pinkie Pie looked around the room for agreements, "Right girls?"

"Pinkie please," it was Rainbow Dash, "If the Bloody Manes have him, he is a good as dead already."

"Don't say that," Flutter Shy quickly said to Rainbow Dash, "Luna would have told Twilight if he was," she goes up next to Twilight, "I'm ready to go when you are."

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked Flutter Shy. She nods her head and grabs her sniper rifle from the wall.

"Well you see, "Rainbow Dash this time, "If you're going, you'll need me to protect you Shy, so I'm going too I guess. Rarity, we might get hurt?" she looks at Rarity.

"I know," she says back, "That's why I'm already packing my supplies."

Pinkie Pie is already half way out the door, so she's going," Rainbow Dash now looks at Apple Jack, "I need my you too I guess."

"Listen hear partner," Apple Jack started, "After you put a gun in my face you expect me to go on a mission with you?" Rainbow Dash nods her head, "Well then let's get a saddle on this horse shall we?"

They got their gear ready and headed out. Twilight has her assault rifle strapped around her with a few frag grenades around her belt. Flutter Shy has a sniper rifle on her back and her trusty knife that has saved her a few times before. Apple Jack has two heavy machine guns in her hands ready for action. Rainbow Dash is decked out with hand guns and a sub-machine gun. Rarity has only a hand gun and her medic supplies. Finally Pinkie Pie has a RPG, a Grenade launcher, three grenades, and a small flamethrower with her, the lightest she ever packed.

The mission: impossible. Survival rate: Very low. This is how the team liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip through the forest was easy. They've been in and out of the Everfree Forest many times now thanks to their missions. They once stopped a band of barbarians trying to take over Ponyville. They never stood a chance against Pinkie Pie's flame grenades. The forest still hasn't really recovered either.

The team moves in formation, Twilight first, Applejack second, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Rarity, and lastly Fluttershy. They move like this so that everyone is able to use their talents accordingly. Fluttershy stays in back with her rifle, Twilight leads the team, and Applejack is ready to lay down covering fire right away. Rarity can tend to everyone's wounds. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie can do what they do best: mayhem.

"Hey guys," Twilight looks back, stopping, "Be aware, we are coming to the end of the forest," everyone started walking slowly. They reach the edge of the forest and it comes out to a hilly area. They climb the hill in front of them and look out ahead. There what looks to be a compound at the end of the hill, "Fluttershy," Twilight turns to her and continues, "Use your scope. Tell us what you can see."

"Already on it," Fluttershy said back, and she was. Before Twilight even said anything, she had her gun down and was scoping out the area, "There's seems to be little activity outside the buildings, but from some of the windows, I can see plenty of Manes."

"So how we going to do this?" asked Applejack.

"Many hostiles and no real cover," Twilight started, "Looks like we are sneaking this. Fluttershy stay up here and use some of the bushes to cover you. Dash, give her one of your guns and a silencer for her sniper," Rainbow Dash looks through her bag for the items, "Applejack, you and Rarity will stay together and flank the nearest building, silently. That means no heavy guns unless we are found out," Applejack looks a little upset, but understands, "Dash, another gun and silencer for AJ."

"Here," Rainbow Dash took off her sub-machine gun, "Use this, I'm better with my hand guns anyways," Applejack took the gun, but still held onto her heavy guns.

"Dash that means you're with me," Rainbow Dash looked up and nodded to Twilight, "Fluttershy, if anything happens tell us. Everyone has their ear piece?" Every nodded, "Good, now Dashie, you and I are going right in the middle. We are going to use the trucks for cover and make our way to the building that looks like an old hanger."

"Wait," Pinkie stepped up, "What about me?"

"Oh yeah, Pinkie you come with Dash and I. We will need you if our cover is blown."

"I kinda hope our cover is blown, but then again I don't," Pinkie giggled.

"Ok so we all know what we are doing?" Twilight asked.

"Yes," everyone said.

"Let's head out," everyone went the ways they were supposed to. Fluttershy stayed up and took a spot next to two bushes. She pulled out her knife and stabbed it in the ground. The silencer was nice and tight on the rifle and the pistol sits by her right hand.

"Twilight," Fluttershy said into her ear piece.

"Go ahead," Twilight said back.

"Just letting you know I'm set up in a different place and that two hostiles are making their way out of the truck in front of you. Want me to take them out?"

"No we got it," looking through her scope she sees Twilight and Rainbow Dash sneak up to the guards. Twilight snaps her guard's neck while Rainbow Dash chokes out hers, "They won't be a problem anymore Fluttershy. We are going to stay near the truck for a while."

"Good idea," Fluttershy said, "The hanger looking building is currently filling with guards. You might as well set up for a full scale attack on that building."

"Roger that," Twilight said as her, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie went into the back of the truck, "Guys change of plans, we are going to assault what seems to be the main building."

"Got that sugar cube," Applejack said, "Where do you want Rarity and me?"

"Just continue your way towards the outside of the place. I want you to attack the back of the main building, but use silenced weapons until you get into position."

"But what of the building we are currently at?" Rarity asked.

"Twilight said not to worry about it," it was Rainbow Dash.

"Well I am worried because what if even more bad guys come from this building?"

"That's why we are set up the way we are Rarity-" Fluttershy didn't hear the rest, she took out her ear piece. This sort of thing always happens, the arguing gets too out of hand and Fluttershy can't pay attention to what she needs to do. She turns her rifle towards Applejack and Rarity to see them making their way to the main building. Applejack shoots a guard in their head, the mist was clearly seen by Fluttershy.

She remembers her first time she made the mist. It was a couple of years ago when she first started with the team. The only member that she knew was Twilight, everyone else on the team now came along in later months. During Fluttershy's first mission, the team leader got capture so that made Twilight the leader; she gave an order to Fluttershy to take a shot during the exchange of their leader. When she pulled the trigger of her rifle she hit her target, the leader of the small band of opposing mercenaries that captured her leader. His head exploded in a pink mist that seemed orgasmic. She was hooked to the rifle and that shot. The rest of the mercenaries ran away or was killed by Twilight. Ever since that day, Fluttershy always wanted to find that perfect shot again, and she has, many times. She currently has 19 kills, all headshots, all leaders of some kind of group.

"Listen Applejack that kill was lame," she heard Rainbow Dash say from the ear piece on the ground. If she could hear it outside of her ear, then others can too. As she thought that she heard a crunch of leaves behind her. She knows a hostile is behind her, but she doesn't want to look it. She wants the person close enough to her so that she doesn't have to fight at such a long range with her knife.

She fakes a yawn to grab her knife and pull it closer to herself. She sees out of the corner of her eye that it's only one person and he is pointing an assault rifle at her. She closes her eyes and takes in a deep breathe, "It's time," she think to herself.

The bad guy never saw it coming. Fluttershy was too quick for him. She quickly stood up and pushed the gun away and stabbed the man's throat. Holding the knife still in the man's throat, it squirts blood on her face. The man looks into her eyes pleading for her to pull it out without saying a word. She pulls it out and the man drops to the floor with a thud.

"You're good with a knife," a voice came out of nowhere said, and then a knife gets thrown at Fluttershy's leg, hitting her calf. The pain was so unbearable, she feel to the floor. As she lies on the ground, not wanting to let out a sound to attract more enemies, she pulls the knife out of her calf. It hit a nerve and she knows she won't be able to walk on that leg for a long time, "Oh, did it hurt baby?" the same voice said.

"Come out and face me you coward," Fluttershy said getting on her knees. She held out her knife.

"As you wish," the man came out of the forest holding what seems to be a belt of knives in his hands. He throws it away only taking three knives out of it. "Now let's finish this baby," the man continues his way towards her and looks at the dead guard, "Aw, he was a friend," he said laughing.

"How can you laugh at that?"

"Well you see baby, I can laugh because he's about to be avenged," he jumps onto Fluttershy and tries to stab her heart, but she grabbed his hands just in time. He is a strong man, but she holds her own. She manages to cut the man with her knife, "Ouch baby, that hurt," he stands up and stomps on Fluttershy's knife hand. Fluttershy lets out a faint whimper as her knife is kicked away from her.

"Why are you so cruel?" she asks as she attempts to crawl away, but her hand and leg make it difficult.

"I can ask you the same thing baby," he walks around her as she tries to crawl. He kicks her in the gut; she lets out a grunt of pain. Fluttershy lets out a tiny cry, but uses a lot of her strength to get on her knees.

"You will not live long," she manages to get out, "I would say just less than five minutes."

"Wow baby," the man stands in front of her, "Even when facing death himself you make threats. I like you, I really do. It's a real shame I have to kill you though. You see, my boss wouldn't like it if I kept people alive, even someone as pretty as you," he grabs Fluttershy's hair upwards and places his knife against her throat, "Now any final words?"

"Yeah, I do," Fluttershy grabs the man's arm and push his own knife into his stomach. She pushes him to the side as she makes a jump for her knife. She grabs the knife, and without looking, swiftly throws it backwards, but it was too late. Fluttershy, still on her stomach from jumping forward coughs up some blood. She takes a look behind her and sees the man with her knife lodged in his head. She feels the cold steel in her back and crawls towards her ear piece.

"Ok Twilight I'm ready if we are gonna take this building," Fluttershy hears Applejack say from her ear piece as Fluttershy puts her head down and closes her eyes. She reaches for the hand gun as a butterfly lands on her finger, she smiles as she feels it's soft wings and then the cold metal, "21," she says as she pulls the trigger and her breath stops and her chest stops moving.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you fire that shot?" Applejack asked, getting her heavy machine gun out.

"No, that wasn't us," Twilight replied, "It came from where Fluttershy was, "Fluttershy come in," no answer, "Fluttershy," she raised her voice this time, "I'm not getting anything from Fluttershy."

"Someone should go and check up on her," Rarity added, "Just in case she's not ok."

"I'll go," Rainbow Dash offered. She put down her weapons and started to get out of the truck.

"Dash no," Pinkie Pie grabbed her, "The people in the building heard that shot. We need you here. We have to be ready," Rainbow Dash resisted at first, but then picked up her weapons and settled down.

"Hey guys," it was Applejack, "I can see through the windows that they are moving outside. Get ready for some action," as soon as Applejack said that, the main door of the building flew open with armed men. They seem not to know where the shot came from. They scattered around the compound franticly.

"Let's go guys," Rainbow Dash said, "Let's open fire," she started shooting at the men. Once she started shooting everyone joined in, Pinkie Pie let loose some grenades into the crowds, blowing them to pieces. Twilight let her assault rifle take out the runners.

The men saw that they were under attack and started to panic. Some stayed and fought, but others ran. The ones that fled ran to the back of the building, only to be met by two chicks with heavy machine guns. They stopped at the sight of them and just stood there.

"Hello boys," Applejack said as she pulled the trigger of her gun, Rarity soon followed. The men were ripped to pieces by the heavy bullets of the guns. Rarity couldn't handle the kick back of the gun so she switched to her hand gun. Applejack took Rarity's heavy gun in one hand and started firing it. Applejack laughed as she held two heavy guns and fired them with ease at the enemy.

"Guys," Rainbow Dash said, "We got more ass-holes from the other buildings."

"Applejack," Twilight said, "Move up a bit, we are going to get these guys caught in the middle of us."

"You got that, sugar cube," Applejack moves up with Rarity to the front of the building, "Just watch your fire."

"There are a lot of guys now," Pinkie Pie said, "I'll be back," once she said that, she jumps out of the truck and runs around the building where more people are coming out of. The girls haven't stopped shooting, but they are careful about where they shoot because they don't want to hurt each other. The men keep on coming out so the girls keep their kill count high.

"I'm almost out of ammo Twilight," Rainbow Dash said, "There are too many of them," as if on cue, more men came out of the building. The Bloody Manes are one for huge amount of followers, even if they never had real weapon training.

"Don't worry gals," it was Pinkie Pie, "Just sit back and relax. I got this under control."

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"I'm doing a little cooking," Pinkie Pie laughed as she appeared from the side of the building with her flamethrower. The middle of the compound lit up with a straight flame. Pinkie Pie laughs as the Bloody Manes on fire yell and cry to their horrible burning deaths, "I'm so glad you guys stopped firing," Pinkie Pie yelled, "My kill count is through the roof."

"Pinkie Pie is freaking crazy," Rarity said to Applejack, "How can she do this?"

"You see Rarity, Pinkie Pie likes to cook things, food or people, it doesn't matter," Applejack answered. They watch as more men come running to the center of the compound just to get burned.

When it seems like everyone that was once in buildings were now in the middle of the place burned, Pinkie Pie stopped shooting flames, "Okay gals, that's my job," Pinkie signaled everyone that it was okay. The center was still filled with the burning bodies of the dead and dying, so Pinkie Pie met up with Applejack and Rarity and went to Twilight's position.

"That was a crazy thing you did Pinkie," Twilight said as Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity showed up, "But I'm glad you did it," she laughed as she hugged Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah that was cool, but did anyone notice that Fluttershy didn't even tell us anything or even shoot her gun," Rainbow Dash said, "I'm going up to her," she was already half way up the hill before anyone could start following her. The rest of the team rushed up the hill as fast as they could, but half way up they heard Rainbow Dash give out a loud cry.

"Let's get up there now," Twilight said hurrying the rest of the team. Once they reach the top of the hill they can see the whole thing; Fluttershy, holding a hand gun, smiling with a knife in her back. A man on top of her with Fluttershy's knife lodged in his skull, and another man laying a few feet away from Fluttershy, a huge gash in his neck. Rainbow Dash push the dead man off f her.

"Shy?" Rainbow Dash says as she pulls the knife out of Fluttershy's back, "Shy come on."

"Dashie," Rarity walked up to her and kneels down with her.

"Shy don't do this," Rainbow Dash holds Fluttershy in her arms rubbing her face smoothly; "You have to be ok. Please."

"Dashie, she's dead."

"NO!" Rainbow Dash lashed out, "She can't be. We were just talking about how we are going to go hunting after this mission."

"Listen Dash," it was Twilight, "No one can blame you for being upset, but we have get moving if we want to save Spike."

"I don't care about Spike right now," Rainbow Dash pulls Fluttershy closer, "Fluttershy is dead, and all you care about is Spike."

"Dash, of course I care, she was one of my best friends, and it's just that she knew the risk when she said she was willing to come."

"You heartless bitch," Twilight looked shocked at what Rainbow Dash said to her.

"Don't you dare call me heartless," Twilight stated, "Do you know what I've been through? How many friends I've lost?" She moved closer to Rainbow Dash, "I've lost people I've cared about: People I loved," She too kneelt down with Rainbow Dash, "But there's nothing we can do about it. It may sound sad, but it's true. We can't do anything because it's not our fault."

"What does that mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It means, Fluttershy died yes, but we still have a mission to finish. If we don't finish this mission and find Spike, Fluttershy would've died in vain," Rainbow Dash listens to Twilight and started to sob, "It's ok to cry Dash," Twilight holds Rainbow Dash close as she cries.

"Don't worry Dash," Applejack came up and put her hand on her crying shoulder, "We won't let them get away with this. You and I will take these guys out after we save Spike, promise."

"We need to bury her," Rainbow Dash said as she lays down Fluttershy. Twilight agreed and everyone dug a hole for her. Once the hole is dug they carefully put Fluttershy in the hole. They put her knife in her hand and cross her arms, "Bye Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said before they covered her body with dirt, "We all love you. See you later Shy," Rarity took Fluttershy's rifle and pulled out the clip. She then took three bullets from the case and placed them on top of the dirt mound.

"Let's go," Twilight said as she grabbed Rainbow Dashes shoulder's, "Rarity, take her rifle, she would want us to use it," Rarity nodded and the team went back down the hill. They need to check the buildings for any possible clues that can tell them where Spike is.


	4. Chapter 4

Main Bloody Manes Base

"Sir, we have lost communications with our base outside the Everfree Forest."

"All communications?" the lead sits up at his desk.

"Yes," the leader didn't seem happy about this.

"Well this doesn't make me happy at all," he stands up and walks over to his bookshelf, for a gang of thugs, the Bloody Manes treat their leaders as high businessmen, "Did we get any kind of communication from that base before hand?"

"Yes we did sir," the man pulls out a recorder, "We got this," he pushes play on the recorder.

"Oh god," a voice yelled from the little device, "Help me. God make it stop," the voice stops.

"It ends there."

"That is really disturbing," the leader continues to look at his bookcase, "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me? Will you follow any order I give you?"

"Yes sir, of course. Why do you ask?"

"I have a special mission for you."

"Tell me sir."

"I need you and four others of your choosing, but you have to trust them with your life."

"What for sir?"

"I might know what happen to our base."

"You do. What?"

"You'll find out soon enough, if my guess is correct."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, they won't stop till they find the one they are looking for, and you better be ready to meet with your choice of god," the leader gives the man a book from his shelf, "This should help you."

"Thank you," the man takes the book and starts to open it, "What is it about?"

"Don't read it now; you'll have enough time to read it while you travel to the base."

"Will do," the man closed the book and left the leader's office. The leader sat down in his chair and looks at a picture on his desk.

"So, you finally found what you've been looking for Twilight. Then come and get it," the leader laughs while he holds the picture.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls look everywhere for any clues about the location of where Spike could be or even the Bloody Manes' headquarters.

"There's nothing here," Rainbow Dash says, "Maybe one of the guys out there can help us, oh wait, Pinkie Pie burnt them all," the girls are inside the main building of the compound, it's just a huge room with a lot of computers and a main desk.

"I didn't hear you complaining when it was happening," Pinkie Pie argued.

"No duh," Rainbow Dash says in a snotty voice, "It was cool and surprising."

"Well I'm sorry for possibly ruining the mission," Pinkie Pie starts to tear up, "Everything about this mission is going to a big pile of poo-poo."

"Pinkie, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yes you did," Pinkie Pie starts to cry.

"Come here," Rainbow Dash grabs Pinkie Pie and continues, "It's all good. Don't worry about it. I'm sure they wouldn't trust anyone here with the information anyway."

"A-are you sure?" Pinkie Pie asks. Rainbow Dash nods to her. Pinkie Pie wipes her nose and says, "I'm sorry about that Dashie."

"It's all good Pinkie," Rainbow Dash goes back to looking on a desk filled with papers, "Things are just a little tense now."

"Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie asked quietly.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash looks up with a blank face, "Fluttershy," it takes a while, but Pinkie Pie breaks the silence.

"Come on Dashie; let's look harder for these stupid people's hang out," Rainbow Dash smiled at Pinkie Pie. It always surprises her that Pinkie Pie can change her attitude in a heartbeat. The both of them start looking even faster.

On the other side of the room, Rarity sits in front of a computer while Twilight stands behind her, "Anything?" asks Twilight.

"Yeah, tons," Rarity replied, "But nothing we really need."

"So, no location then?" Twilight seems sadden.

"Just an email that might help us," Rarity tries to reinsure Twilight.

"How much is might?"

"Not a lot, but it seems that they know we are here."

"How? I'm sure they didn't radio anyone."

"In this email I'm ready it says; We will be raising the amount of check ins from two to four every day, at nine am, two pm, six pm, and ten pm," she finishes reading.

"So what does that mean?"

"It's turning two ten right now, and the last time they checked in was at nine."

"Then what shall we do?"

"That's your call Twilight, you're the leader," Rarity opens up a different email, "But maybe you should read this one."

Twilight leans forward to read.

_To our fellow Bloody Manes,_

_The Leader isn't happy with everyone's progress. If anyone or any base is unable_

_to preform properly, you will be visited: by me._

_-Jerry_

"So I'm going to guess we are gonna get a visit from Jerry then?"

"Yeah, it's only a matter of time now," Rarity continued to read through the emails for anything useful.

Twilight looks over at Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, "Did you girls find anything?"

"It's just a lot of paper work," Pinkie Pie answered.

"Looks like journals or diaries," Rainbow Dash answered.

"Keep looking," Twilight says to them. They wave their hands and go back to the papers. Twilight doesn't want to bother Rarity, so she walks over to the main desk to look at what could be on there.

"Hey Twilight," Applejack's voice came from Twilight's ear piece.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, just checking in just telling you it's all clear."

"Good, very good. Keep me informed AJ," Twilight looks at the desk and it's full of papers and folders.

"You got it."

"Oh and Applejack."

"Yes?"

"We are expecting guests anytime soon, so be looking out for anything."

"Like a truck?"

"Yeah, like a truck. Why?"

"Because there's a truck speeding it's way here. How creepy is that?"

"What?" Twilight scans the desk for anything useful.

"That you tell me to look out for anything and boom, a truck is coming."

"Yeah I guess it's creepy."

"Yeah it is," Applejack has a laugh, "You want me to take them out?"

"No," Twilight picks up a folder on the desk that's marked: Classified, "I have a better plan."


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight stands in front of the main building waiting for the truck to come up. She is holding the folder in one hand and a radio in the other.

"Applejack's in position," Rarity's voice came from her ear.

"Make sure she knows that when I lift the radio, it's game time."

"Got it."

"If anything happens, shoot and get out of here."

"We aren't going anywhere without you."

"I appreciate that," Twilight says as the truck finally comes near her. The driver seems to be freaking out over the bodies. They finally calm down and step out of the truck, the passenger side door opens first.

"Hello," the man says as he closes the door, "What happen here?" he is clearly trying to stay calm. The four other men held their guns pointed at Twilight.

"Tell your men to point their guns down please," Twilight says politely. The men look at each other.

"Now listen here, girl, I need to know what happened, or I will just shoot ya."

"Now that wouldn't look good for you."

"Why do you say that?"

"I have about five trained snipers on you guys ready to shoot on my command," Twilight motioned towards the radio.

"Well," the man walks towards her, "That would be scary, but I know that there's only six of you, and that only one of you is a trained sniper, Twilight.

"How do you know my name?" Twilight is startled at him knowing her name.

"I see you have a folder right there. What are you going to do with it?" he asks, but quickly answers his own question, "Pretend you have so much information on us?"

"You seem to know a lot about me."

"Not only you, Twilight," he grabs a folder from one of the other men, "Rainbow Dash, trained in basic military actions; nothing special about her. Rarity: medic. Nothing special about her either," he continues to read as Twilight starts to feel uncomfortable, "Pinkie, the Burner, Pie; I wonder how she got that name. She's the special weapons expert. I'm guessing she's what happened to these me," he points to the bodies, "Enough about her, Applejack: heavy weapons expert. Wow, does she really hold two heavy machine guns at once?" he doesn't let Twilight answer, "Fluttershy: Long ranged specialist. This is a girl I wanna meet, plus ten confirmed kills with a rifle, two with a knife," he looks up from the folder, "And finally you, Twilight. You are the princesses' own personal killer, leader of many mercenary squads, led many assassinations, and assassination attempts. You're just a next Celestria in the making, aren't ya?"

"Y-you have a lot of info on us. How?" Twilight loosens her grip on her folder.

"As a high ranked Bloody Mane, I am trusted with this special information," the man starts to boast, "I get to boss these guys around, and get to take special missions from the big boss man himself."  
""Who is this big boss man?" Twilight asked.

"I can't tell you that, Twilight. He wouldn't be too happy about that," the man looks back at the others, "I think it's time to end this."

"Yes, sir," they all say.

"Hold on there boys," Twilight stalls the armed men. They just look at her with puzzled faces as she lifts the radio in the air.

"What is this?" one of the men asks. A few seconds goes by, and the man's face explodes from a sniper shot.

"Oh shit!" the leader of the group says. Another man goes down with a huge hole in his chest. The remaining men scatter back to the truck for cover. Twilight drops the radio and pulls out a hand gun. She fires a shot at the group leader's leg and he goes down. She then takes four shots at the two other guys and hits one of them in the chest, killing him. The other guy gets behind the truck and takes cover.

"Looks like Fluttershy isn't the only sniper, huh?" Twilight shouts at them. She walks towards the wounded man on the ground, "Now tell me, who is the big boss man?"

"You're fucking dead," the man says as his last solider comes up from behind the truck with his assault rifle, but before he can get a shot off, Rainbow Dash comes out of the main building with her own assault rifle and starts making the man a little more spiritual: holy.

"Looks like she's still alive to me," Rainbow Dash says to the man on the ground.

"So now that everything seems to be taken care of," Twilight got down to the man's level, "How bout you tell me who the big boss man is?"


End file.
